


Gauntlet

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Link finds release in his shadow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s no longer difficult to leave the castle at night—the _legendary hero_ is permitted past any guard. It’s one of the only advantages Link actually sees to his new tunic, his new status, his new title—finally something to counterbalance all the pressure and responsibility. No one questions him as he slips from his bunk, down the corridor, and straight out the gates. He can circle the castle on his own, away from prying eyes, until he’s around the back and lost in the shadows of age-old brick. The sky is clear and cloudless, but the moon and stars are just barely enough to see by. He wanders idly in a little circle, wondering if it would be wise to sit on any of the remnants of broken pillars. 

He doesn’t get the chance to try. He hears a shuffle of movement behind him but doesn’t turn in time to do a thing about it—he’s slammed back against the wall, hard enough to force out a pained grunt, and then his assailant is _on him_ , brutally prying his mouth open with eager teeth and thrusting a thick tongue inside.

Link sucks it in with equal hunger and lifts his hands to the soft black hair tucked under a familiar cap. He threads his fingers through it and tilts his face to stop their noses from jamming into one another. He gets no appreciation for it—only a deep growl and a knee shoved between his thighs. Link mewls and spreads his legs in accommodation—there’s no need to play _rough_.

But maybe he wants it that way. Perhaps that’s part of the thrill of release—why he _needs this_ after so many long, hard hours wasted on the battlefield. He’s tired of only expelling blood and sweat. His own shadow grinds hard into him and parts their lips long enough to make Link wonder.

But Dark Link says nothing. Neither of them ever do. He shoves forward again and captures Link’s mouth anew, his glove-calloused hands raking down Link’s sides. Link’s tunic is too long, the mail underneath too thick—he wants to _feel_. He wants to strip his partner down but doesn’t even know if he _can_. He doesn’t know how such dark magic works. He just knows the lust he saw in Dark Link’s red eyes, and this has been the _real them_ since. 

Cia would be furious. Ganondorf would wreck havoc in his rage. Dark Link betrays them for a taste of his lighter self, and he nips at Link’s softer lips as he unclasps the belt around Link’s middle. Link doesn’t return the favour, because he doesn’t know if he should or can. Doesn’t know what’s allowed. He just keeps hold of Dark Link’s hair and drags out one kiss after another, sloppy and a little ragged—he doesn’t have much practice. He wonders, sometimes, if his counterpart does. He’s heard the enemies’ taunts. He knows what some of them think of his looks. And he knows that his darker version doesn’t tire easily or care much for decency, but the thought of Link’s body-double getting fucked by darknuts and dinolfos just makes Link sick, so he concentrates instead on the way Dark Link touches him inside his trousers.

Dark Link touches him _everywhere_. He’s greedily cupped between his legs, pawed around his hips, smacked once across his ass—Dark Link squeezes both cheeks and grinds Link hard into the wall. He can feel just how hard his other is. He can feel himself stiffening in response. Dark Link slides one finger down between his crack, rubs his hole, and chuckles at the moisture already there. Link already fingered himself open to the thought of _this_ and slicked oil inside himself to make sure he could take the size he knows is there. He wasn’t ready last time. He didn’t get as much as he wanted last time. Dark Link smirks the same way now and ducks slightly to clutch at the back of Link’s thighs—Link gives a little jump and lets himself be pinned to the wall.

Dark Link holds him up with ease. He probably shouldn’t have expected less. He twines his legs tight around Dark Link’s middle and drops his hands to the black tunic beneath the long scarf, giving it an impatient tug. Dark Link tilts to nip at Link’s jaw, then bites hard enough to bruise. It’ll probably get lost in the mix of all the other injuries Link’s collected in the past twenty-four hours. No one will question one more. Dark Link’s hands disappear between them, out of Link’s vision, and a few shuffling noises later, something large and spongy nudges between Link’s cheeks. He sucks in a breath and braces himself but doesn’t worry. It’s not his first time. And he doesn’t think this creature, born of whatever evil, could _truly_ hurt him.

Dark Link stabs forward with sickening speed, and Link crumples around him, crying out and instantly burrowing into his neck to stifle the scream. If the guards come running, they’ll never understand. Link stuffs his mouth full of scarf and wills himself to be silent, despite the sudden intensity of fullness and heat and the burn of the merciless swiftness. The stretch is too much at once. Link shudders and fights back sobs, his entire body trembling, and is thankful that Dark Link doesn’t move anymore, just holds Link tight against the wall and stays fully sheathed. 

It takes some time before Link adjusts enough to stop the tremours. When he’s breathing close to normal, he nuzzles pointedly into Dark Link’s neck, and Dark Link shifts his hips and starts to slide slowly out. Link’s hands fist in the back of Dark Link’s tunic, his knees tensing, though he tries to relax—tries to just take it—but the sensations are already overwhelming. Dark Link slides out to the tip and slams forward to the hilt, jolting Link again and battering his back against the wall, wracking out another shriek, but Link’s prepared this time and cocoons around Dark Link again. Dark Link pets his hips and pulls out, shoves in, does it again, faster, running into a steady rhythm of broiling heat and such _pleasure_. Even were the sun out, he wouldn’t see much more—every thrust is jarring in its brutality. He holds on for dear life and savours the wave of wild pleasure/pain Dark Link gives him on every beat. All the guilt for this drains away—Link couldn’t end this now if he wanted to.

Link’s a mess in no time, panting hard and writhing on his shadow’s cock and clinging desperately to Dark Link’s back and hair, but Dark Link, to his surprise and joy, pants just as hard. Dark Link plasters around him, covering every part, and forces one harsh kiss after another, like trying to plug up all of Link’s holes at once. It’s a struggle to focus, to think, to even stay conscious, but Link wouldn’t miss this for the world. He tires to memorize every part of it. He tries to trace more of Dark Link’s body, so familiar yet so _strange_ , but can’t coordinate himself enough to do it right. He winds up mostly clinging on for dear life and moaning lewdly into his partner’s mouth. Everything he wants now is from this mirrored darkness. 

He doesn’t regret it. He begs for it with little mewls and roaming hands and his cock pulsing hard against Dark Link’s stomach. Then Dark Link reaches between them to grab it, hold it tight, and pump it in time to their thrusts. Link becomes a giddy, thoughtless wreck of pure _pleasure_.

He comes in a dizzying spiral of ecstasy, spilling white onto the black and roaring into his lover’s mouth. Dark Link swallows it away and fucks Link to completion, coming in his ass before he’s even finished coming down. He can feel the ebb and stick of it, especially when Dark Link’s cock pulls sharply out, and the it’s all left behind to dribble down Link’s cheeks. He could collapse right here. 

But he’s still wrapped around Dark Link. Dark Link lifts a hand to Link’s face, softly stroking a few golden strands behind Link’s ear. They share another kiss, this time more tender, strangely light—affectionate in a way that Link didn’t think his counterpart could be. Dark Link sets him gently down, and Link winces as he steadies out on both feet. 

He bends to pull his trousers back up. He should’ve thought to bring something to clean them. He wishes he could bring Dark Link back into the castle with him. But he can’t.

He straightens himself, looks up again, and his lover’s already gone.


End file.
